1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for throwing a ball for a batter to attempt to hit with a bat. More particularly the apparatus throws a light hollow plastic ball having holes in the surface known as a whiffle ball.
2. Related Art
Baseball throwing machines are prolific in the art and are generally complicated mechanical contrivances having many parts and requiring considerable skill to operate. Patents on baseball throwing or pitching machines date from at least as early as 1915 to as late as 1997. Illustrative of these pitching machines are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,152,186; 1,162,910; 1,182,024; 1,777,976; 2,080,958; 2,082,818; 2,192,096; 2,834,331; 3,254,639; 3,261,341; 3,277,878; 3,368,541; 3,406,674; 3,480,859; 3,552,371; 3,722,494; 4,111,179; 4,269,162; 4,391,264; 4,409,953; 4,524,749; 4,784,107; 4,860, 717; 4,955,606; 5,121,735; 5,413,085; 5,437,261; 5,439,212; and 5,660,386.
By definition "whiffle" means "to emit or produce a light whistling or puffing sound". See Merriam Webster's Collegiate Dictionary Tenth Edition, published by Merriam Webster, Inc. A whiffle ball is a light hollow plastic ball having generally uniform round holes on the surface. The lightness and holes produce movement as the ball moves through the air, the movement generally being exaggerated over that of a solid ball such as a baseball. None of the art cited above is adapted to throw the whiffle ball. But because of its light weight its use is less dangerous to the hitter.